<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>what are you studying? by rckll</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25363492">what are you studying?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/rckll/pseuds/rckll'>rckll</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Mighty Chat [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Critical Role (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Gen, chat fic, eventual caduceus, if we get that far - Freeform, in which they are all in the same halls of residence, introductions, text fic, this is entirely self indulgent, this is their group chat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:54:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,196</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25363492</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/rckll/pseuds/rckll</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>There are nine bedroom doors in Zadash-15. There are nine names on these doors in Zadash-15.</p>
<p>Beauregard Lionett acquires a list of each of these names. Don't ask how, she's not going to tell you.</p>
<p>In an attempt to get to know who she's living with for the next 9 months, Beau attempts to find the people who belong to these names and sets up a group chat.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Mighty Chat [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1836709</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>65</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>what are you studying?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Wednesday 18th September, 16:42</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Jester Lavorre, Beauregard Lionett, Fjord Stone<br/>
</b>
  <b>Beauregard Lionett added you to a group, you are friends with 1 other member<br/>
</b>
  <b>Beauregard Lionett named the group WZ-15</b>
</p>
<p><b>Beauregard Lionett: </b>Hi, I’m pretty sure we’re going to be in the same halls at UofE this year so I thought I’d make a group chat so we could all get to know each other beforehand.<br/>
You’re the only two I’ve managed to find so far, but I’m working on it.</p>
<p><b>Jester Lavorre: </b>hi beau<br/>
can i call you beau?<br/>
im jester<br/>
its nice to meet you<br/>
what a cool idea<br/>
who else are we sharing with?<br/>
do you know?<br/>
what are you studying?</p>
<p><b>Beauregard Lionett: </b>Yeah, Beau is fine. I prefer it to Beauregard actually.<br/>
There’s six other people on the list.<br/>
I’m studying History. Yourself?</p>
<p><b>Jester Lavorre: </b>art<br/>
where are you from?<br/>
wait<br/>
OHMYGOSH<br/>
fjord?<br/>
were you at a taster day in march?<br/>
i think we might have met then<br/>
how cool that were in the same halls!!!</p>
<p><b>Beauregard Lionett: </b>Hey, that’s neat that you’ve met already.<br/>
I’m from Kamordah. It’s a town in the Empire; you might not have heard of it though. Yourself?<br/>
Fjord, what are you studying?</p>
<p><b>Jester Lavorre: </b>cool<br/>
i think ive heard of it<br/>
i think<br/>
im from nicodranas<br/>
ive never been away from home before so im really excited</p><hr/>
<p>
  <b>Wednesday 18th September, 21:30<br/>
</b>
  <b>WZ-15</b>
</p>
<p><b>Fjord Stone: </b>Sorry. I’ve been out all day so haven’t seen this until now.<br/>
Thanks for setting this up Beauregard.<br/>
Yes Jester, I believe we did meet at the taster day in March.</p>
<p><b>Jester Lavorre: </b>hey fjord<br/>
this is so cool</p>
<p>
  <strong>Fjord Stone set his nickname to Fjord.</strong>
</p>
<p><b>Jester Lavorre: </b>oh<br/>
hey fjord.<br/>
full stop.<br/>
what are you studying?</p><hr/>
<p>
  <b>Friday 20th September, 18:30<br/>
</b>
  <b>WZ-15<br/>
</b>
  <b>Beauregard Lionett added Luthwin Andar to WZ-15</b>
</p>
<p><b>Jester Lavorre: </b>hello!!!<br/>
im jester<br/>
nice to meet you luthwin</p>
<p><b>Beauregard Lionett: </b>Hi Luthwin, this is a group chat I made for Zadash-15 at UofE this year. Nice to meet you.</p>
<p><b>Jester Lavorre: </b>what are you studying?</p>
<p><b>Luthwin Andar: </b>I’ve actually been accepted at Soltryce College.<br/>
Obviously I don’t need to be in this group.<br/>
Good luck at your second-rate university.</p>
<p>
  <b>Luthwin Andar left WZ-15</b>
</p>
<p><b>Beauregard Lionett: </b>Okay then.</p>
<p><b>Fjord.: </b>Wow.<br/>
What an arse.</p>
<p><b>Jester Lavorre: </b>awh man<br/>
i thought the university of exandria was a really good university<br/>
mama was really proud that i got in such a good one<br/>
i was really proud of myself<br/>
awh man<br/>
😔</p>
<p><b>Beauregard Lionett: </b>It is Jester, don’t worry.<br/>
Like Fjord said, that guy was just an ass.</p>
<p><b>Jester Lavorre: </b>weeelllll technically he said he was an arse<br/>
but that’s just cause of his accent</p>
<p><b>Fjord.: </b>…</p>
<p><b>Jester Lavorre: </b>LOL<br/>
sorry fjord<br/>
but not really<br/>
heehee</p><hr/>
<p>
  <b>Tuesday 24th September, 10:50<br/>
</b>
  <b>WZ-15</b>
</p>
<p><b>Beauregard Lionett: </b>Guys.<br/>
I’ve found someone else.<br/>
Gonna message them before I add them though.<br/>
Don’t want a repeat of Luthwhine.</p>
<p><b>Jester Lavorre: </b>ooooh<br/>
cool<br/>
let us know how it goes beau</p><hr/>
<p>
  <b>Tuesday 24th September, 11:00<br/>
</b>
  <b>Message Request from Beauregard Lionett<br/>
</b>
  <b>Accept | Decline</b>
</p>
<p><b>Beauregard Lionett: </b>Hi, is this the profile for Veth Brenatto? I’m pretty sure we’re going to be in the same halls at UofE this year. I’ve set up a group chat if you’re interested? If you do want to join, let me know and I can add you. Looking forward to meeting you this weekend.</p><hr/>
<p>
  <b>Tuesday 24th September, 11:12<br/>
</b>
  <b>Beauregard Lionett, Nott theBrave</b>
</p>
<p><b>Nott theBrave: </b>Hello Beauregard<br/>
How did you get my information?</p>
<p><b>Beauregard Lionett: </b>Let’s just say I am able to access the university’s student records.<br/>
And I think we can leave it at that.</p>
<p><b>Nott theBrave: </b>Okay<br/>
I think I can do that<br/>
I’d appreciate if you referred to me as Nott, and not Veth</p>
<p><b>Beauregard Lionett: </b>I think I can do that.</p>
<p><b>Nott theBrave: </b>Wonderful.<br/>
Which residence have you been assigned to?</p>
<p><b>Beauregard Lionett: </b>Zadash-15 on the Wildemount campus.<br/>
Is that yours?</p>
<p><b>Nott theBrave: </b>Yes it is<br/>
Thank you for reaching out<br/>
Please add me to the group</p>
<p><b>Beauregard Lionett: </b>Yeah, sure. Give me one second.</p><hr/>
<p>
  <b>Tuesday 24th September, 11:45<br/>
</b>
  <b>WZ-15</b>
</p>
<p><b>Beauregard Lionett: @Jester</b> <strong>@Fjord </strong>get online, I’m adding Nott to the group.</p>
<p><b>Jester Lavorre: </b>aaaaaaaaaaaaaahh<br/>
okay<br/>
im ready<br/>
add add add</p>
<p>
  <b>Beauregard Lionett added Nott theBrave to WZ-15</b>
</p>
<p><b>Jester Lavorre: </b>OHMYGOSH HI</p>
<p><b>Nott theBrave: </b>Hello<br/>
I’m Nott</p>
<p><b>Jester Lavorre: </b>hi nott<br/>
im jester<br/>
its nice to meet you<br/>
what are you studying?</p>
<p><b>Nott theBrave: </b>I’m studying chemistry</p>
<p><b>Jester Lavorre: </b>woah that’s really cool<br/>
do you get to like<br/>
blow things up?</p>
<p><b>Nott theBrave: </b>I imagine it’s frowned upon<br/>
But accidents can happen<br/>
😉</p>
<p><b>Jester Lavorre: </b>hahaha<br/>
oh nott<br/>
i think were going to get on really well<br/>
could you teach me how to blow things up too?</p>
<p><b>Nott theBrave: </b>We’ll see<br/>
By the way, I know someone else who’ll be in Zadash-15<br/>
Would you be able to give me adding permissions?<br/>
I don’t think he’ll accept an invitation from one of you</p>
<p><b>Beauregard Lionett: </b>Yeah sure.<br/>
Let me do that now.</p>
<p><b>Jester Lavorre: </b>OHMYGOSH BEAU YOU FOUND TWO FOR THE PRICE OF ONE<br/>
nott thats so cool<br/>
what are they called?</p>
<p><b>Beauregard Lionett: </b>There you go.<br/>
You can add him now.</p>
<p><b>Jester Lavorre: </b>oh sorry<br/>
whats he called?<br/>
how do you know each other?</p>
<p><b>Nott theBrave: </b>Thank you</p>
<p>
  <b>Nott theBrave added Caleb Widogast to WZ-15</b>
</p>
<p><b>Jester Lavorre: </b>how long have you known each other?<br/>
oh</p>
<p><b> <em>Caleb Widogast</em> </b> <em> is typing… … ... </em></p>
<p><b>Jester Lavorre: </b>hello caleb!<br/>
welcome to WZ-15!<br/>
im jester<br/>
its nice to meet you</p>
<p><b>Beauregard Lionett: </b>Easy Jester.</p>
<p><b> <em>Caleb Widogast </em> </b> <em> is typing… … ... </em></p>
<p><b>Beauregard Lionett: </b>Let the man breathe.</p>
<p><b>Caleb Widogast: </b>Nott, why have you added me to a radio chat?</p>
<p><b>Jester Lavorre: </b>a radio chat?<br/>
were not a radio chat</p>
<p><b>Nott theBrave: </b>Caleb, these are some of the people who are in our residence this year</p>
<p><b>Jester Lavorre: </b>why do you think were a radio chat?</p>
<p><b> <em>Caleb Widogast </em> </b> <em> is typing… … ... </em></p>
<p><b>Nott theBrave: </b>They seem nice<br/>
Be friendly.</p>
<p><b>Beauregard Lionett: </b>Wait, why do you think we’re a radio chat?</p>
<p><b>Caleb Widogast: </b>WZ-15 is a radio station, no? It sounds likely to be a radio station to me.</p>
<p><b>Beauregard Lionett: </b>Hmm.</p>
<p><b>Jester Lavorre: </b>ooooohhhhhhhh<br/>
okay</p>
<p><b>Beauregard Lionett: </b>I guess you’re right.<br/>
It does sound kind of like a radio station.</p>
<p>
  <b>Beauregard Lionett named the chat Zadash-15</b>
</p>
<p><b>Beauregard Lionett: </b>Is that better?</p>
<p><b>Caleb Widogast: </b>Ja, thank you.</p>
<p><b>Jester Lavorre: </b>anyway<br/>
hi caleb<br/>
its nice to meet you<br/>
what are you studying?</p>
<p><b> <em>Caleb Widogast </em> </b> <em> is typing… … …  </em></p>
<p><b>Jester Lavorre: </b>where are you from?<br/>
are you looking forward to starting at uofe<br/>
do you have everything ready?<br/>
how do you know nott?</p>
<p><b> <em>Caleb Widogast</em> </b> <em> is typing… … …  </em></p>
<p><b>Jester Lavorre: </b>nott you can answer these too if you want<br/>
in fact<br/>
nott<br/>
where are you from too?</p>
<p><b> <em>Caleb Widogast </em> </b> <em> is typing… … …  </em></p>
<p><b>Nott theBrave: </b>I’m from Felderwin<br/>
We met last year<br/>
We were on the same path so we sort of</p>
<p><b>Caleb Widogast: </b>Ja, it is nice to meet you too. Thank you for adding Nott and myself to this group message, it is very kind of you to include us. I am Caleb Widogast and I come from a very small town outside of Rexxentrum that you will not have heard of. I have elected to study Engineering and I am looking forward to it greatly. I believe I have everything ready for the start of term this weekend, yes. What are you all studying?</p>
<p><b>Nott theBrave: </b>Fell together</p><hr/>
<p>
  <b>Tuesday 24th September, 19:00<br/>
</b>
  <b>Zadash-15</b>
</p>
<p><b>Fjord.: </b>813 messages.<br/>
813 MESSAGES?!</p>
<p><b>Jester Lavorre: </b>oh hey fjord<br/>
how was your day?<br/>
look we met new friends</p>
<p><b>Fjord.: </b>Jester, you have a very trigger-happy relationship with your send key. Did you know that?</p>
<p><b>Jester Lavorre: </b>i did<br/>
😇</p>
<p><b>Fjord.: </b>Hi to Nott and Caleb.<br/>
Sorry I wasn’t around earlier; I don’t have the app on my phone so can only check my messages when I’m on my computer.</p>
<p><b>Nott theBrave: </b>That’s alright<br/>
Hello</p>
<p><b> <em>Caleb Widogast</em> </b> <em> is typing… … … </em></p>
<p><b>Jester Lavorre: </b>ohmygosh fjord<br/>
you need to get the app<br/>
now<br/>
arent we important enough to warrant it?<br/>
😔</p>
<p><b>Caleb Widogast: </b>Hallo, Fjord, I am Caleb Widogast. Jester has been filling in for you in the introduction stage so I feel as if I know you already. If it is easier for you to access, we could migrate to an alternate chat client. </p>
<p><b>Beauregard Lionett: </b>Yeah we could change to something else. I only used this because it was linked to profiles.<br/>
Does everyone have WhatsApp?</p>
<p><b>Jester Lavorre: </b>what<br/>
no<br/>
we cant use whatsapp<br/>
i cant do this in whatsapp</p>
<p>
  <b>Jester Lavorre set her nickname to Fiona Fancypants<br/>
</b>
  <b>Jester Lavorre set Fjord.’s nickname to Fjord Full Stop</b>
</p>
<p><b>Fjord Full Stop: </b>Jester.<br/>
No.</p>
<p>
  <b>Jester Lavorre set Beauregard Lionett’s nickname to Beau 💙<br/>
</b>
  <b>Jester Lavorre set Nott theBrave’s nickname to Fluffernutter</b>
</p>
<p><b>Fjord Full Stop: </b>Stop.</p>
<p><b>Beauregard Lionett: </b>Awh thanks Jessie.</p>
<p>
  <b>Jester Lavorre set Caleb Widogast’s nickname to Caleb Widogast is typing</b>
</p>
<p><b> <em>Caleb Widogast is typing </em> </b> <em> is typing… … … </em></p>
<p><b>Jester Lavorre: </b>😈</p><hr/>
<p>
  <b>Thursday 26th September, 11:00<br/>
</b>
  <b>Zadash-15</b>
</p>
<p><b>Jester: </b>when will you guys be arriving this weekend?<br/>
i cant wait to properly meet you<br/>
aaaaaaahhh</p>
<p><b> <em>Caleb Widogast </em> </b> <em>is typing… … ...</em></p>
<p><b>Fjord: </b>I’m catching the first train on Saturday so should get to campus in the early afternoon. The train gets in at 3, so I’ll probably get there around 4 I think.</p>
<p><b>Jester: </b>ooooh fjord<br/>
we could try to coordinate so we arrive together<br/>
ill ask bluud what time were arriving<br/>
wait one sec</p>
<p><b>Caleb: </b>Nott and I will be arriving together on the evening of the 28th September. We will only be reachable for intermittent periods between now and then. I wish you all the best on your respectful journeys to the Wildemount campus and look forward to meeting you all in person.</p>
<p><b>Jester: </b>what</p>
<p><b>Nott: </b>Caleb means our signal might not be great<br/>
He just likes to phrase things in the most ominous way possible<br/>
🙄</p>
<p><b>Beau: </b>Wow</p>
<p><b>Jester: </b>oh okay</p><hr/>
<p>
  <b>Friday 27th September, 15:27<br/>
</b>
  <b>Zadash-15</b>
</p>
<p><b>Jester: </b>fjord<br/>
bluud says we are due around 2:30 tomorrow<br/>
we can come pick you up at the station<br/>
if you want</p>
<p><b>Fjord: </b>Oh, thanks Jester. That’d be great.</p>
<p><b>Jester: </b>cool<br/>
ill message you privately<br/>
😊</p>
<p><b>Beau: </b>Oh, you’ll message him privately, will you?<br/>
😘</p>
<p><b>Jester: </b>beau!<br/>
when are you arriving?</p>
<p><b>Beau: </b>I’m actually already here, haha.</p>
<p>
  <em> <b>Beau </b> sent a picture to Zadash-15 :- Beau posing in front of a wooden door. She is giving a peace sign. A name placard has ‘Beauregard Lionett’ written on it in a flowing script. </em>
</p>
<p><b>Jester: </b>what<br/>
how<br/>
how are you there<br/>
inductions dont start until tomorrow evening</p>
<p>
  <b>Beau: ✌️</b>
</p><hr/>
<p>
  <b>Saturday 28th September, 15:05<br/>
</b>
  <b>Zadash-15</b>
</p>
<p><b>Jester: </b>beau<br/>
we have just got fjord<br/>
well be there in like ten minutes<br/>
has anyone else arrived?</p>
<p><b>Beau: </b>No one else yet. I’ll put some coffee on for you all.</p>
<p><b>Jester: </b>cool<br/>
thank you<br/>
IM SO EXCITED</p>
<p><b>Fjord: </b>She’s so excited that she just deafened me.<br/>
Starting to think I should have just walked from the station.</p>
<p><b>Jester: </b>😑</p><hr/>
<p>
  <b>Saturday 28th September, 15:23<br/>
</b>
  <b>Zadash-15</b>
</p>
<p>
  <em> <b>Fjord </b> sent a picture to Zadash-15 :- Beau and Jester hugging in a kitchen. Beau is leaning backwards slightly and her mouth is open in an expression of shock. Jester’s legs are in the air. </em>
</p>
<p><b>Fjord: </b>I didn’t get that reaction at the train station.</p>
<p><b>Nott: </b>Awh bless them<br/>
Can’t wait to get there with you<br/>
Let us know if any of the other four arrive</p>
<p>
  <em> <b>Beau </b> sent a picture to Zadash-15 :- A name placard has ‘Luthwhine’ written on it in an untidy hand. </em>
</p>
<p><b>Beau: </b>Think this room will be empty, but still waiting on the other three.</p>
<p><b>Fjord: </b>Mollymauk Tealeaf, Nethuen Grimwyld, and Yasha Nydoorin are their names.<br/>
Just in case you were wondering.</p>
<p><b>Nott: </b>Caleb says “Thank you for the information”</p><hr/>
<p>
  <b>Saturday 28th September, 19:40<br/>
</b>
  <b>Beauregard Lionett, Nott theBrave</b>
</p>
<p><b>Nott the Brave: </b>Thank you for changing the name cards</p>
<p><strong>Beauregard Lionett: </strong>Don't mention it.<br/>
But you're welcome.</p><hr/>
<p>
  <b>Sunday 29th September, 04:29<br/>
</b>
  <b>Zadash-15</b>
</p>
<p><b>Nott: </b>Did any of you hear that?</p>
<p><b>Fjord: </b>Yep, I’m heading out to investigate.</p>
<p><b>Nott: </b>Be careful</p><hr/>
<p>
  <b>Sunday 29th September, 04:36<br/>
</b>
  <b>Zadash-15</b>
</p>
<p><b>Fjord: </b>There’s a light flickering under Nethuen’s door.<br/>
I knocked but they haven’t answered.<br/>
Heading back to bed.</p>
<p><b>Nott: </b>Okay, thanks for checking</p><hr/>
<p>
  <b>Sunday 29th September, 11:30<br/>
</b>
  <b>Zadash-15</b>
</p>
<p><b>Nott: </b>Can you guys pick up enough for an extra two people?</p>
<p>
  <em> <b>Nott </b> sent a picture to Zadash-15 :- A multicoloured campervan is parked on a patch of grass outside of the building. </em>
</p>
<p><b>Jester: </b>OHMYGOSH<br/>
WHO IS IT<br/>
WHO IS IT<br/>
IS IT MOLLYMAUK OR YASHA<br/>
WELL BE AS QUICK AS WE CAN<br/>
DONT LET THEM LEAVE</p>
<p><b>Fjord: </b>It’s actually both of them.<br/>
Nethuen still hasn’t made any contact.</p>
<p><b>Jester: </b>!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!<br/>
what kind of toppings do they want?<br/>
nott<br/>
add them to the chat</p>
<p><b>Nott: </b>We’re working on it</p>
<p><b>Fjord: </b>Toppings wise, they’re fine with anything.<br/>
Maybe get something veggie if you can.</p>
<p><b>Jester: </b>cool<br/>
will do</p>
<p>
  <b>Nott added Mollymauk Tealeaf to Zadash-15</b>
</p>
<p><b>Jester: </b>HI MOLLY<br/>
welcome to zadash-15<br/>
im jester<br/>
what are you studying?<br/>
oh</p>
<p><b>Fjord:</b> Yasha doesn’t have an account so we’re just setting her up with one.<br/>
Since you refuse to move with us to WhatsApp.</p>
<p><strong>Jester: </strong>thank you yasha</p>
<p>
  <b>Jester set her nickname to Fiona Fancypants</b>
</p>
<p><strong>Jester: </strong>fjord<br/>
ask her what shes studying<strong><br/>
</strong></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading<br/>Follow me on <a href="https://rckll-bllys.tumblr.com/">tumblr!</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>